Del-Fi Records
| founder = Bob Keane | defunct = | status = Defunct | distributor = Self-distributed | genre = Various | country = U.S. | location = Hollywood, California }} Del-Fi Records was an American record label based in Hollywood, California and owned by Bob Keane. The label's first single released was "Caravan" by Henri Rose released in 1958, but the label was most famous for signing Ritchie Valens. Valens' first single for the label was "Come On Let's Go", which was a hit. His next single, "Donna"/"La Bamba", was an even bigger big hit, and brought notability to the label. Johnny Crawford, the co-star of the television series The Rifleman, was the Del-Fi artist who recorded the most hit singles. History In 1966, legal action was taken against Del-Fi by attorney Al Schlesinger for Anthony Music, which filed a $122,000 suit over breach of contract, fraud and money owned. The principal stockholder of the company, Anthony Hilder, claimed the dispute was over royalties not being paid as per an alleged agreement for the masters of albums by The Centurians, Dave Myers and The Surftones and The Sentinels, and an LP Battle of the Surf Bands.Billboard, 26 Mar 1966 - Page 4, Anthony Music Sues Del-Fi Sister labels Keane soon launched Stereo-Fi Records and Donna Records as sister labels. Donna Records was started in 1959, named after Ritchie Valens' hit of the same name. By 1965, Bob Keane felt the Del-Fi and Donna labels were aging, so the Bronco Records and Mustang Records labels were started in their place, capitalizing on their new, exciting themes. The Mustang label achieved fame through Bobby Fuller Four (previously on Donna Records), producing their biggest hit, "I Fought the Law" in 1965. Their fame continued into 1966, with assistance from the then A&R man Barry White, but Fuller's death later that year brought a halt to the label, and Mustang Records closed down in 1967. Legacy Del-Fi was briefly revived in 1987 for 7" and 12" releases of "La Bamba '87", featuring remixes of the Richie Valens classic, capitalizing on the success of the film, La Bamba. Keane resurrected the Del-Fi label in 1995 and reissued many original recordings on CD (some under the Donna label), and signed some new acts as well. In September 2003, Bob Keane sold the Del-Fi and its subsidiaries to the Warner Music Group. Today, it is now run under Rhino Entertainment and reissues some of its older material. Various artist compilations In 1999, the label released Del-Fi Girl Groups: Gee Baby Gee. It featured 21 vintage tracks from the Del-Fi label. They were by girl groups and singers such as The Ladybugs, Brenda Holloway, Pippy Shannon, Lori Martin, Pierre And Anne-Lyse, Desda, Mary Sawrey, and seven tracks by The Sisters, a group that featured Ersi Arvizu.Discogs Various – Del-Fi Girl Groups: Gee Baby GeeDiscogs The Sisters New recordings One band that has recorded for the label is The El Caminos, a Japanese surf music band who had their 1997 album Reverb Explosion released on Del-Fi.Audio, Audio, Volume 81, Issues 7-12 - Page 110Billboard, July 26, 1997 - Page 60 INDEPENDENTS It got to #12 on the CMJ Core Radio chart.CMJ New Music Report, September 8, 1997 - Page 9 CORE RADIO Artists *Addrisi Brothers *eden ahbez *Chan Romero *Ritchie Valens *Johnny Crawford *Josephine Roberto aka 'Banig' *Bobby Curtola *Bobby Fuller Four (Donna & Mustang) *Brenda Holloway *Barry White (Bronco) *Frank Zappa *The Gallahads *The Surfaris *The Lively Ones *The Centurions *Spider Webb and the Insects *Little Caesar & the Romans *Ron Holden (Donna) *The Carlos Brothers *Outrageous Cherry Later artists *The El Caminos *Kari Wuhrer See also *Bob Keane *Ritchie Valens *List of record labels References Category:Ritchie Valens Category:American record labels Category:Record labels based in California Category:Rock and roll record labels Category:Record labels established in 1958 Category:Record labels disestablished in 2003 Category:1958 establishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Warner Music labels Category:Labels distributed by Warner Music Group Category:2003 disestablishments in California